Red and Blue
by Rhaine Bows
Summary: Drabbles for the infamous pair.
1. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Cohabitation**

 **This is one ordinary cohabitation story. I warn you, if you don't like ordinary, you may go.**

 **I do not own Gintama.**

...

He heard a loud thud and he prayed that it was just their dog falling from his slumber sleep on the couch but then he remembered, Sadaharu don't sleep on their couch because he's too big of white fluff and he has his own carpet that his owner gave to him for his 3rd birthday.

Shimura Shinpachi bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, he just finished the draft for Ketsuno Ana's next episode on Idol Life and he badly needs to sleep.

"You asshole!" And he prayed to Kami-sama that the policeman was too tired to bicker with her. This is the time that he hopes a big accident had happened and Okita Sougo was in charge of it, or Yamazaki failed to get his work done so he work his ass off today and now he's tired and just wants to sleep. These are the times; he just wants Sougo to understand her girlfriend, maybe just for once.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep here, China." Shinpachi gleed. Based on his analytics, the voice he heard is a tired police officer's voice. Yup, he can sleep. No, wait.

He heard her heavy footsteps, the real challenge has just began. He thought, of course her girlfriend would not give up without a fight. Another prayer to above, that her stepsister would prefer sleep than fight with his boyfriend.

He heard a loud thud, louder than the first one. The above hadn't hear his plea. He turn to his only weapon, the headphone. He'd prefer listening to Ketsuno Ana than lend his ears to their loud voices.

"I was sleeping here! Sleep on the couch, you bastard!"

"I'm tired working my ass off to buy your crappy things and you kicked me out of my bed!"

"It's Monday today, stupid. It's my bed."

"I'm gonna throw you out, you monster pig."

'Shit. Shit. Where's my headphones?' Shinpachi panicked for a bit, he knows where this is going and he don't like the thought at all. Never.

If he hears them, he's dead due to lack of sleep. If he protest, he's probably dead too.

The two continued to bicker, he heard someone tried to knock and told them to quiet down but they just shook him with a signature 'Fuck off' shout. Another tried to threaten them by calling the police, and Sougo replied with a snort.

"These two need to live in a sound-proof apartment." He sighed, regretting why he chose to live beside their unit. Thinking the main reason why, if he was too protective of her stepsister or Gintoki was the protective one.

"Pachi-boy, if ever you hear them do y-you k-know, t—things… Call me and I'm going to omega kick that bastard's balls who dirtied my daughter—I'm gonna kill him!" He face palmed at Gintoki's statements, even if he called him when they start doing their nightly activities, he's too far away to reach at the exact time so it's useless. Plus, Shinpachi get almost killed every time he tells Gintoki. So everything's a no-no.

"Hah! You're too much of a weakling to have me, stupid!"

"Are you fucking challenging me, huh? I can ravage you right here, right now and you're gonna beg for more."

"Bring it—hmpf!"

Shinpachi's eyes turned black as bullet sweats dropped, "These two."

 **…**

 **Author's note: Told 'ya.**


	2. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Bad Pick-Up Line**

 **I do not own Gintama.**

...

"Oi. You useless brat. Get up and start working."

"Shut up, Gin-chan. Can't you see I'm busy—"Why don't you eat your freaking phone?!" Kagura's sight darkened when the thick comic landed on her face. "What the hell was the for, you old perm!?" She quickly threw the first thing on her hand, her phone.

"Ack!"

"Shit." The vermillion-haired woman cursed when she realized what she just did, she almost broke her phone.

Gintoki quickly pick up the phone, "Huuuuh. What's this? You're texting with someone? You're too young to be texting!"

"That's Soyo!" Pushing herself out of her room, she stamp towards her boss. "Give me that—Gin-chan!"

He raised his brow, "Ow. So she send text like, 'Can I buy you a drink?' What's this? What's this? Huuuh. Why is she buying you a drink?" He moved his hand to type on the electronic gadget, "I'd rather have the money." He said as he typed, "Giiiiin-chaaaan!"

"Sent."

"And why is Soyo's name, 'Sadist'. I see, I see."

Kagura's face turned redder each time the Yorozuya head talks, she keeps on reaching her phone. She could actually kick him or punch him or even throw him but the thought of breaking the phone in the middle of breaking him stops her from doing so. "I swear I'm going to kick your ass after this! Give my phone back!"

The phone vibrates with a tone, "Oh. The sadist sent a message—He laughed out loud upon reading the message, "What the hell is this? Does this person live in the Edo era?! Oh wait, we're in that era—nvmd." He keeps laughing, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Lava is hot and so are you~"

"GIN-CHAN!" / "Is he rapping or something?"

Another tone,

"Oh, another one! Another one! Do you have a name or can I call you mine—okay, this is enough. I'm going to kill this bastard for real—well, my name. is. DEATH. AND. I. AM. COMING. FOR. YOU."

"GIN-CHAN!" She gave the silver-haired samurai a solid kick before grabbing her phone back. "Suits you right for meddling."

She stride towards the door and jumped from second floor with her phone against her ear, another voice come from the other line. "Sadist, what the fuck are you sending me out those pick-up lines? What are you an old geezer?"

"Nah. I'm a camera."

"The hell?"

"Because every time you look at me, you smile."

Her ears turns red, "You old-fashioned sadist."

 **…**

 **Okay, what was that?**


	3. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Time Skip**

 **Movie AU.**

 **I do not own Gintama.**

...

"You're so pathetic you're still waiting for someone you know who's not going back."

Those words were the reason why he was all over in mud, why his long sandy hair fell on his back, why his clothes were torn. Sougo thought that maybe it was also the reason why the rain dropped so hard, when it reaches the ground the mud touches his bare face. He thought that it made her eyes wet, he swear he would kill the man who made her like that. Oh wait, he was the one who made her that way.

He clenched his teeth remembering the scene, "He's coming back." He remembers how her cerulean eyes started to fill with tears and yet with hope, how her dry lips tremble as she stops herself from tearing up, and her long vermillion hair flows when she turned away with her bruised knuckles.

"Damn. This hurts." He murmured as he get up. The floor seems to sway as each foot stamps forward, his pace slow. Dragging his soaked and worn-out body, he reaches his home. For the nth time he sighed.

"I'm home—

Sougo stopped when a soft cloth planted on his damped face. He grabbed it and was about to open his mouth when he was stopped again.

"Take a shower. You'll get a cold, stupid sadist."

He just stood there and stared at her, "What? Too scared I'm not home after what happened? I'm not childish like you, uh-huh." She flips her hair and turned around and Sougo knew what he had to do. He stride towards her, hugging her from behind.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're sorry. You need to buy me a month's supply of sukonbu, I'm out of money."

"Hn."

"And you're going to take Sadaharu for a walk tomorrow."

"Mm."

"And no sex for a week—Ack! The fuck was that?!" She turned to him with her hand on the area of her neck. "Stop biting me! Gah! There's blood!"

"Tch."

"Come back here, you sadist!"

…


	4. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Kiss**

 **Because there are different kinds of kisses for a yato and a police officer. And I'll give you two.**

 **I do not own Gintama.**

...

The first was a wreck, she don't know anything but only the press on the lips. She doesn't know about how it felt, how to bite and the tongue—damn, the tongue had her mind hazy.

"It's just a lip-lock, uh-huh. Dun' care about that."

"No, it's not. If it's with you, it's not going to be a lip-lock."

"Then it's not going to be a lip-lock."

"China, If I'm going to do it with you, I'm not gonna hold back."

"Then don't, stupid. It's just a kiss, stop going crazy about it."

And she finally knew the reason why Sougo had to hold back and tell her that it's not just a lip-lock. That her first kiss was not just a touch of their lips, but a hardcore tongue wrestling breathe-taking battle.

Which as expected, unknown. A battle, with a sadist, is no fair. A battle with him will never be fair. Especially when his hands started to roam around her waist, touching her sensitive skin.

…

The second was to make them feel something. That a soft touch from his lips against her cheeks would turn her into a fuming adorable red amanto.

"Like I give a damn about your feelings!"

"Aw, you're hurting this police man's heart."

"Glad I could make you feel that way."

"Well, I could make you angry than me."

"Bring it on!"

And he peck her on the cheeks, taking her by surprise as cerulean eyes shot wide open and ears started to turn red. Her lips parted, finding the right words but there's none. She was caught off-guard.

Sougo's ruby ones were on her parted lips, "Hey, I can make you angrier, if you know what I mean." He licked his lower lip, eyes not leaving hers. Damn, her lips would be the death of him. Maybe strangled to death or shot to death by a purple parasol, you name it. But he was so much ready to die if it means kissing her.

….

 **Author's note: Well, this is a random and general idea. 'A battle will never be fair!'**


	5. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Jealousy**

 **You can actually determine the setting here, it's short. Because jealousy doesn't need to be heavy.**

 **I do not own Gintama.**

...

She yawned showing her puffy cheeks after, "Gin-chan, sweep!"

"Oi, little brat. You can't sweep the floors with your small hands." Gintoki rubbed his tummy as he lay down on his side, with his other hand supporting his head.

Her small feet ran towards him, "Gin-chan, sweep! I want sweep wight now-aru. Pretty pwease?" (Gin-chan, sleep! I want sleep right now-aru. Pretty please?) Kagura put her two tiny palm onto the silver-haired cheeks.

His face turned red, 'My daughter is so cuuuuuute!' Gintoki thought, "Come here, brat." He extend his arm, pulling her softly to his stomach. She sat, lay down then grabbed his arm to cover herself. "G'night, Gin-chan."She yawned and drifted to sleep.

"Good night—Ack!"

"Tch. Creepy old man."

Gintoki almost cursed, he nearly hit his precious daughter who just got her sleep. "This kid." He muttered, "If you want to sleep, go to that tabacco freak."

"Pervert freak." He muttered, his eyes were not on him but was bore into the sleeping toddler. 'What a jealous and possessive kid.' He thought, "Whaddaya want, hah?" He playfully asked him.

"Smelly old geezer." A vein popped from the silver-haired man, "Stop calling me names!" Gintoki cursed inwardly when Kagura shifted, her daughter just got her sleep and this little brat dare to destroy her nappy.

She stood slowly, slightly tumbling on her feet. "Kagura, where are you going? Go back to daddy's arm and sleep." Gintoki tried to talk to her but her wobbling continue, heading to the sandy-haired toddler. "Sweep with me?" (Sleep with me?) Her soft voice echoed in his ears.

He nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Gah!" Gintoki stiffen.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her place, to Gintoki's. She then repeat her actions and Sougo followed her, mesmerized by the fact that she doesn't care that his dad was fuming. They sat, lay down and sleep.

…

 **Author's note: I'm done! This has been exciting and amazing, I hope you had fun reading my entry.**

 **I'm preparing for a longer version of each idea. Especially the third day and the seventh day. I had a story in mind and I'm pretty sure I'm going to put up another drabble for that but maybe with serious plots and thousands of words each chapter.**

 **And this is the fruit of all the reviews that I got from One-Ten Drabbles, because seriously guys. I just shed a tear!**


	6. Chapter 1: I heard it (Part I)

**I do not own Gintama.**

…

Kagura cursed inwardly as her half-lidded eyes wonder where she was, 'Ugh. I fell asleep on the couch again.' She sluggishly sat with her right arm supporting her whole body, her eyes darted on the clock. After knowing that it's already past five in the afternoon, she stood up. "Those idiots. Tch. I have to make dinner myself again."

"Ah, Kagura-chan. You're awake." Recognizing the voice of her anego, she stopped and looked her way. "Anego, why are you here? Ah." Realization hit her before the older woman could answer her query, "So that's why the fuckers can't shut up. We have stupid visitors from the Shinsengumi Entertainment, uh-huh." She harshly murmured.

Otae continue to show her smile as she fail to hear her mutters, "Kagura-san. I was wondering if you can go with me to the Super Market. The boys might be staying up late for the meeting here, I'll be making dinner." Kagura clutch the doorknob of her bedroom, her eyes turning dark. "Shit"

"Anego, I can make dinner!" She quickly said, almost a yell to her. Yeah, she learned cooking abroad so she can cook. And she's pretty proud of it. "Huh? But I was looking forward—

"No, no. I mean, I know you're busy with the upcoming next project movie. You should go downstairs and focus on your meeting, uh-huh." Otae opened her mouth to speak but Kagura stopped her for the nth time, "I'll be fine, I'll be fine. I'll just get changed and get my keys."

Kagura changed, wearing a short underneath a pink loose hoodie. She quickly grab her car keys, head downstairs. "Kagura-chan! Don't forget to buy me a parfait!"

"Shut up!"

"Gah! You rude girl!" Her uncle, Gintoki Sakata, is a famous comedian slash action actor—yeah, yeah, he's a superstar. Kagura became a producer because of him, having him as her second father. Opposing his father's ambition for her to become a soldier of the armed forces, it was a hard challenge for her. Her father and brother are prominent for being honorable military; her mother was part of the Navy. One of the few women of their batch, and damn, she just had to be an admiral. Coming from a family of combatants, everyone in their home was surprised, some are even shook why she chose to be in a completely different industry.

Kagura is now 27. At a young age, she had won big awards for the films that she had produced; some are even under her direction. She was not the naïve girl her brother used to call her, she wasn't that girl who makes coffee for directors and producers, she's one of the coffee drinkers now.

"Tch." Kagura clicked her tongue when she felt crimson eyes following her. Her feet wanting to sway towards his face, giving him a hard kick he deserve. 'It's the Shinsengumi Entertainment, of course he's here.' She thought. Her forehead ticks when her peripheral vision notice the way his lips curved into a smirk, "Fucking pervert." She murmured, enough for him to hear. He returned her insult with a chuckle.

Okita Sougo is one of the amazing actors in the industry; he's good with every genre. As a producer, she wouldn't deny that, just his eyes tells every emotion needed for the camera to shoot. He's an award-winning actor with a jaw-dropping body, that's what her colleagues calls him. But no, he's a prideful moronic sadist and one hell of a liar.

…

Okita Sougo's eyes followed the vermillion hair woman. It's been months since he last saw her, after his tour.

"Hey, you done fantasizing about your china doll?" His manager, husband of his sister, the person who should be buried right now, spoke and stopped him from his thoughts.

Sougo clicked his tongue, "Go die, Hijibaka."

After almost half an hour, she was back with grocery bags in her arms. He quickly noticed when she got home, after a few minutes of talking; he spoke "Break. I need to use your bathroom, boss."

"Ah. Just go straight there, second door." The four-eyed manager of Gintoki, also the brother of Otae, Shimura Shinpachi spoke. Hijikata stood, getting his pack of cigarettes making his way outside. "Oi, oi. You stupid manager, don't smoke in my area."

He left the two bickering at each other.

He walked down the path and spotted her, she didn't notice his presence as she was busy reaching whatever it is in the top shelf. He stopped walking, his eyes on her back. Her long vermillion hair tied up in one, slightly biting his lower lip when she moved. She was wearing a tight black short underneath her baggy cloth, a small part of her naked skin showing.

He licked his lower lip before pushing his body off the wall he was supporting himself to. His hands on both pockets, he continue his walk.

"Heh. Too small to even reach the shelf." He made sure his comment reach her ears, and it sure did when she stopped and glared at him. She wasn't that small, of course. She was, when they first met each other. They met when they were in grade school, played a game that turns into a fierce battle after they thrown words and curses at each other.

After washing his hands, he walked back to the meeting but stopped midway again. Scrutinizing her, "What do you need?" she said, slicing off tomatoes.

He was silent for minutes, "Did I already told you?"

"What" Irritation grew inside her as her grip on the knife getting stronger, pushing hard onto slicing the poor vegetable.

"I love your ass."

…

"Do you want to die that badly?!"

"Calm down, China. I'm not gonna bite. Not unless, you want me to. 'Cause I'd be glad to. More than willing to, y'know." Sougo chuckled, not even frightened that a knife is on his neck.

She gritted her teeth, her grip on the kitchen kit tightens and her azure eyes sharpen. She was so much ready, no, more than willing to slit his throat. "Tch. You waste of time." She turned around and continued what she was doing; shrugging off the fact that he was just behind her. Close enough.

He sighed looking down, he leaned into her ear, whispering. "You're such a boring woman." He slapped her ass, tightly grabbing it for a second. "With an ass." He squeezed.

"YOU BASTARD!"

…

 **Damn, sorry. That was, omg. Shame on me.**


	7. Chapter 2: I heqrd it (Part iI)

**I do not own Gintama.**

…

"Soda-kun. I told you not to mess with her." Gintoki deadpanned, eating his rice after. Shinpachi on the other hand sweat dropped at the sight. There was a huge bruise on Sougo's face who just said in his usual poker face, "It's Sougo, boss." Kagura was damaged as well. Both of them are a mess, with bandages and bruises.

"My, my. Look at your faces. You should get checked after this meal, okay." Otae spoke; she was the wife of the Supervisor, Kondo, who just chuckled at the sight, "Ah, these young kids."

"Gorilla." She murmured, and Kondo cried, "Otae-chan!"

"Oi. Not that I care about his well-being but the fans would go crazy if they saw this face, pay for the expenses. You perm."

"What did you say, you mayo-addict?" The two continued bickering whils facing each other, as they eat dinner. "What a lively dinner it is." Otae smile as she commented.

Kagura silently eat, her ears remains red from the fuse. She yelped inwardly when something brushes against her bare foot. Soft rubs moves upwards, there was a familiar tremor in the back of her neck. She looked up at the man in front of her, there, she spotted Sougo smirking at her with his chin resting at the back of his right hand, his other hand slightly playing with his food.

"Sadist." She muttered under her gnashing teeth. His foot sliding up on her legs, and she cursed. She stood, in the middle of their dinner. "We need to talk."

"Sure."

Kagura lead him outside the house, at the garden. Her arms crossed, slightly showing the shape of her breast. Sougo mentally cursed at the sight. She grew. Each day, perhaps.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Sougo remained silent.

"Do you want to play this kind of game? Okay." Cerulean eyes glared into blank ruby ones. Cricket noise rang on their ears as no one wanted to produce any sound. Until it stopped and they were still staring at each other. After few minutes of deafening silence, he spoke.

"Why did you choose that one-eyed nuthead over my movie?"

Another earsplitting silence.

"That was your problem." Her voice was more of a matter-of-fact tone than a question. Kagura almost kicked him in the neck if it weren't his and her reputation that she knows. Sougo started, "Kondo-san told me he got you an offer in taking the lead to the production of my movie but you didn't. And you just had to sign a contract with our rival entertainment. Which was a good fucking slap on my face, by the way. My girlfriend producing a movie with her boyfriend's rival entertainment. Great, just fucking great, China." The bitter tone of voice echoes in her ear, the same tenor he had when he broke up with her. Over the phone. Without any valid reason, without anything at all.

And there he was in her uncle's house, violating her. Acting like they were still together, acting like nothing happened. Acting like she's the one at fault, acting. Always acting, always pretending, always faking.

What a fucking liar.

"Ex-girlfriend." She harshly stated.

She didn't failed to hear his tongue clicked. He always do that, when his manager calls him and tells him what to do, when the fans touches him without his permission, when he's annoyed. The louder it sounds, the bigger the annoyance.

Kagura breathed; she can't believe this guy doesn't even have the slightest idea of her pain. He was the one who broke up with her, shutting all communication and closing his ears not bothering himself to listen to her and now he's asking as if she's the one who initiate the break up. She let out a shaky breath, she was so close to breaking—destroying his neck, maybe giving his face a black eye.

"Because you choose that sweet-freak over me, perhaps." She let out her anger, "Oh, no. Actually, I don't remember. Wait, maybe that lead character of your movie? Or maybe it was that make-up artist? Oh, did I told you about that director of your last, last film? Oh, wait. I think I got it, yeah. Yes, I got it. I got it. It's because you're a bastard. Uh-huh."

She inhaled, "You're a jerk." She made sure to put all of her anger in the last word that she said.

Sougo gritted his teeth whilst clenching his fist, "China, you're always the jealous type and I'm always the jerk type, the bastard one."

"Yea, whatever. I chose that one-eyed nuthead because you were such a bastard, and you still are." She turns around, trying to end their talk.

His face darkens for a while before returning to its usual expressionless face, "If I'm a bastard then what are you? Oh yeah, you're a bitch. Who can't settle for one?" And he started, saying names she don't remember, saying rumors she hasn't even heard.

Her ears pant; she cannot believe this guy in front of him. Her arms fall to her side as her jaw dropped, listening to his rants. Her eyes gets hazy with every accusations that comes out from his mouth.

"You fucking bastard!" She yelled turning, as she launch onto him, tackling him down.

"I never had a fucking affair! I never had sex with whomever you are mentioning! And I was never fucking ashamed with being with you! I never said to my closest friend that my relationship with you was only for fun! You fucking piece of shit. I heard everything! I heard your mocking voice! I heard your laugh! I heard the voice in my head saying that I was so pathetic to believe that you had a feeling for me! " Her fist pounding on his chest with every words she let out. Tears running down from her eyes, dropping onto his surprised face.

She sniffled, her fist getting slower and lighter. "Maybe…I was the jealous type…but I was never a liar, sadist."

…

 **Okay, this wasn't my plan. The pak. That's too overly, out of character, too drama-ish. What am I spouting? Nonsense. Hah. Damn this potato author. Ugh.**


	8. Chapter 3: Shit first before text

**I do not own Gintama**.

…

"Ugh. I'm going to sue that restaurant for making me like—uggh." Kagura almost dropped the phone when she pushed. Her palms are sweaty as well as her face, she's inside the bathroom for almost half an hour. "This shit is one hell of a shit." She groaned in pain, her left arm onto her stomach.

She prayed to Kami-sama, this was the last. "Ugh!" But there was another one, and another one.

Her phone beeped, her eyes turning down on the screen.

'Wer u at?'

Kagura cursed, a strong pang hit her stomach. Another beep, and then another. "Gah. This sadist is like my shit." If she still had the energy to comment like that, her stomach knows that she still had the power to push.

' ** _Sadist: Wer d fck r u'_**

 ** _'Sadist: Ansswer d phne'_**

 ** _'Sadist: Chinaaaaaaaa'_**

 ** _'Sadist: R u ded?'_**

 ** _'Sadist: Fck u wer r u'_**

 ** _'Sadist: Okay.'_**

Kagura ignored the non-stop text messages and rings, what she needs to right now is to let it all out. She'll call the sadist back when she's done with this shit. Her boyfriend's probably on patrol tonight, what the hell is he even doing texting her? Damn, her stomach hurts.

"China! Where the fuck are you—her eyes widen is shock when the door opened, revealing a panting police officer in front of him.

Bangs covered her eyes, she gritted her teeth. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M SHITTING HERE!" She threw the first thing on her hand, her phone onto the officer's face.

She slammed the door closed. "That sadist."

…

 **Okay, what was that? That was a short plotless story. Sorry, it's a crap. Haha. A 260 words of shit. Hahaha.**


End file.
